Inamorata
by ApersonkindofPerson
Summary: The sun is the constant companion of the sky. The sky gives the sun a place to call home, and he in turn gives her warmth. A series of unrelated oneshots about RebornxLuce!
1. Partners

Hiya!

I decided to reread the KHR manga while waiting for new chapters or the possible continuation of the anime and I found out that Reborn has had 4 lovers in the past. Huh. Totally missed that when I first read that chapter…Anyway, my first story! Reviews are appreciated, especially constructive criticism! Please no flames! HAVE MERCY!

…...I don't own KHR…*sob*

ENJOY.

**Inamorata: Chapter One**

Partners

...

...

_Lover- A paramour or a person with whom one has sexual relations with no commitment. Someone you cheat with._

_Partner-A serious relationship with a commitment and deeper feelings. A partner is the other half of you, so to speak._

_..._

_..._

When Bianchi first comes to Namimori, Reborn feels a slight tinge of annoyance. He'd long ago decided that once again, this woman would not be enough, and ended it.

But she obviously had a different notion when she'd tried to kill his newest student.

The only reason Reborn hadn't lost his temper and sent her right back to Italy is because it occurred to him how much of a great co-tutor she would be for No-Good Tsuna.

Later when Tsuna asks about her identity, he casually answers they were lovers once and that she was in fact, his fourth one. Before his idiot student can ask any  
>more troublesome questions, Reborn feigns sleep. With a shrug, Tsuna dismisses the odd statement as one of his bizarre home tutor's so called "moments."<p>

Before long, Tsuna is finally asleep and Reborn awakes, only to be left alone with his thoughts and haunting old memories for company.

...

..

.

His first lover was someone he'd met at one of the parties the Ninth insisted on throwing. She was a beautiful creature, with a bright smile, dark hair, and shining blue eyes.

He'd been lonely, depressed, and slightly drunk when she had approached him. As he turned around to wave her away, he couldn't help but admire her figure and appearance.

…

…

He still doesn't know how it happened, but they somehow end up in a broom closet passionately entangled in each other. As they emerge, the nameless fling thanks him for the good time and turns to leave, but Reborn finds himself pulling her back and demanding a purely physical relationship, no strings attached.

She gives him a devious grin and immediately agrees. Reborn smugly notes to himself that maybe he hasn't lost his charm after all.

…

…

It is a completely unfeeling relationship that very few of his fellow Vongola approve of. It predictably only lasts about two months before he simply tires of her and breaks it off between them.

While he reflects, Reborn comes to the dismaying realization that maybe, just maybe, he'd used this woman as a replacement. After all, there was that obvious likeness between this woman and _her._

...

..

.

The second one is the type that all blondes hate to be modeled after. The phenomenal sex is the only thing that keeps Reborn around. Just like the first one, he soon tires of her and avoids all contact with the woman. She eventually gets the hint and leaves him to be alone. Just like _she_ had.

…

..

.

Reborn honestly still can't remember the third one's name or what she looked like. However, he can recall that they met at a Vongola conference in Madrid, spent a **very** eventful weekend with each other, and never saw each other again.

…

..

.

He doesn't have much time to woo the opposite gender after that since he is too occupied with more missions and work. On top of all that, there is that meeting of the seven strongest that Timoteo has ordered him to attend.

…

…

When he arrives at a mansion in the forest, he is immediately wary of the others already gathered at the dining table. He decides to sit down next to the Chinese man with a calm demeanor.

Then, Reborn suddenly has trouble breathing and his heart clenches because _she _is here too and _she_ is pregnant and _she _is giving him that all-too familiar smile.

He fights the urge to run out of the mansion, run, run, run, and never come back as _she_ offers cookies to everyone sitting at the table. When _she_ finally gets to him, _she_ smiles and offers him one. He bluntly states that he hates sweet things and turns away. Instead of leaving like he expected, _she_ stays and offers him espresso just like _she_ had years ago.

He tugs his sideburns nervously because he is no longer sure he can handle this mission and the painful memories that he thought he'd locked away are quickly resurfacing.

He reluctantly agrees just to get _her_ to leave for a moment. When _she_ departs from the room, the room is quickly full of tension once again.

…

…

Reborn's mind races for plausible answers to his questions. Is this why _she_ had suddenly ended it between them and left him all alone? Why was _she_ pregnant? Who was the father?

He feels his stomach suddenly drop when he comes to the conclusion that the child is probably not his. This angers him for some reason. When _she _returns, he stands up, snatches the espresso from _her_, and sits down in the living room, far away from everyone else. He decides to avoid everyone here and leave them to their own business.

It never occurs to him to ask _her_ about the child's father.

…

…

He adheres to his decision until one day; _she_ is outside with the martial artist Fon, looking at birds. A boulder suddenly detaches itself from the mountain and makes its way towards _her_. Before he has time to think rationally, he has already run outside, drawn his gun, and shot the boulder to gravelly bits.

This is the day he finally realizes that fighting _her_ pull on him is useless and he once again gives in, only to drown in kindness and all kinds of confusing feelings no one like him should feel. When they come back inside, the rest of the Arcobaleno are baffled to find her amiably talking to Reborn while he closely follows her like a shadow. Behind the two of them is Fon, who is smirking like he knows an important secret.

…

..

.

Everything is right again in Reborn's world for a short time. He has learned to trust a few others, namely Fon and Lal Mirch, and is even on good terms with _her_ again.

He knows pure happiness like this never lasts and it will all eventually fall apart like it had before, but he doesn't really care anymore. As long as they are together at least for a while, Reborn finds himself actually hoping that this time, it will last.

…

…

After they are turned into babies, Reborn bitterly thinks how foolish he was to actually believe that stupid lie. He is angry and hurt; she is grieving for her child. Words he now regrets are said, tears are shed, and he leaves. This time he promises himself they are over for good and he will never see her again.

…

…

Years later, the Ninth calls him into his office and informs him that she is missing and probably dead. Reborn cannot help but feel directly responsible and for the first time in years, he is so overcome with grief and guilt that he hastily excuses himself and rushes to a deserted area where no one will see him finally express his pain.

…

..

.

A few years later, he first meets Bianchi while on an assassination mission. At first sight, the woman quickly becomes quite taken with him, despite his appearance. Reborn finds he doesn't really care anymore and agrees on a date.

They go on several dates together and while she is obviously in love with him, Reborn continues to feel nothing. All in all, their relationship is a sham. Whenever they go out in public, some can see through his blatant façade while he hears others scoff at the absurdity of the Poison Scorpion being with a baby.

…

…

He doesn't feel any need to end it until fate decides to toy with him one more time. They are eating at a fancy restaurant when a black-haired woman with the same birthmark as _her_ enters with her date, a scowling blonde in a suit, shadowing her.

Reborn happens to glance up and nearly chokes on his food. The woman in red doesn't really look like _her_ but that's her daughter. He doesn't know why but he's absolutely sure of that. The woman meets his gaze and smiles at him. The smile that made him feel so many unfamiliar things before is back and it's right in front of him. The worst part is the terrible guilt bubbling up in his chest. She looks so much like him it's downright scary and it is then that Reborn knows he was wrong. That child had been his, he should've just kept his idiot mouth shut and never said those things to _her_.

…

..

.

He startles Bianchi by suddenly getting up and telling her to come outside with him. Once they are standing beneath the lamppost, he bluntly states that she is not enough, none of those women were either, and he is breaking up with her. Before she can protest, he apologizes for leading her on and tells her about her role as a replacement.

He walks away before she can slap him, or even throw any of her cooking at him.

On his way back, he notices a cluster of lilies. With a wry smile he picks the flowers and neatly arranges them before heading back to the restaurant. He does not even bother to go back to his table to check the bill since he'd already paid, but instead heads for the woman's table.

Their conversation abruptly stops when he approaches them and her date gives him a glare that clearly tells Reborn to back off. The woman just laughs and tells the blonde to calm down.

He greets them with his trademark greeting and presents her with the lilies. The woman's smile broadens as she accepts them while her date looks ready to punch him.

Reborn, true to his mysterious nature, introduces himself as a close friend of her mother's. The woman, who had introduced herself as Aria, just nods and gives him a meaningful look. Reborn then excuses himself and turns to leave. Before he leaves however, he simply cannot stop himself from making a comment on what a fine young lady she was and how proud her parents must be.

Aria just laughs and agrees with him. He then waves and makes his way out of the building.

…

..

.

While he walks, Reborn finally understands that _she _was never in the same category as all those women but rather something entirely different. He is now completely certain that she is unique and utterly irreplaceable. Nowadays, he doesn't need other women for replacements anymore because he knows he will never forget her.

…

..

.

..

…

After all, Reborn may have had four lovers, but he has only had one partner.

...

...

...

So how was it? I hope it was okay, but I'm not really sure since this is my first story…

Anyway, this story will be a collection of unrelated oneshots regarding the relationship of RLuc.

Who do you think _she_ was? (see above. Yeah, I know dumb question...) Who was the blonde? First correct guess gets a special prize!

Thank you for reading!

Please review and remember, constructive criticism is appreciated! (Needed to live!)


	2. Sins

Hey guys! Thanks to RJOHNNiiE and CambioForma27 for adding this story to your favorites! I really appreciate it!

**This chapter is dedicated to CambioForma27 for guessing right and being my first reviewer! Great job! It was Gamma! **

Anyway, this is what happens when I watch reruns of FMAB… Please enjoy!

**Warnings:** May be OOC and may contain suggestive themes, violence, and language. Mistakes are mine, this is unbetaed...

I don't own KHR (at least not yet…hehehe)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sins<strong>

_**Inamorata**_

* * *

><p>1. Lust<p>

To say that he was surprised was the understatement of the year.

Upon waking up with a terrible hangover, he found a sleeping woman curled up in bed next to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd done last night.

Yawning, Reborn stood and stretched his sore muscles while inspecting the damage. Clothes were strewn all over the room and a few things had been knocked over. In the corner lay his precious fedora and another hat next to it.

Reborn just shrugged and gathered all of his clothes so he could dress and leave before she woke up. As he picked up his fedora, he noticed the insignia embedded on the white hat and froze.

That crest. He knew that crest. Reborn cursed under his breath. That was the Giglio Nero famiglia's! What had he been thinking, sleeping with an allied family's boss!

He hurriedly dressed and was about to open the door when a female voice interrupted him.

"Before you leave, would you like some breakfast?" the woman asked sleepily.

Reborn scowled. Crap. He'd been caught. He politely declined and began to head out the door when a hand caught his arm.

"It won't be a problem at all. I insist you stay," she said stubbornly. "My name is Luce by the way."

When Reborn looked at her earnest and friendly face, he just couldn't find it in himself to refuse. He reluctantly agreed.

Then when she gave him a brilliant smile, he scowled and told himself that funny feeling in his stomach was hunger.

* * *

><p>2. Gluttony<p>

He had to admit, these muffins were pretty damn good. He tried to resist the temptation of eating a second but to no avail.

While he was scarfing down Luce's cooking, she smiled and watched him.

"Would you like to drink something with that? I make pretty good espresso if I do say so myself," Luce said.

Before he could decline, a cup of steaming espresso had been set in front of him. Reborn glared at the cup. If there was one thing he was picky about, it was espresso. The only ones he'd ever drank and liked were his mother's and his own.

Finally, he gave in and took a sip. It's not like it was going to be that good anyway.

For the very first time in his life, Reborn was speechless.

* * *

><p>3. Greed<p>

"Well, I guess it's time for you to leave Reborn," Luce sighed. "Please take care."

But said person didn't budge.

Luce glanced at the unmoving hitman who was deep in thought.

"Are you alright? Don't you have to go, Reborn?" she questioned.

He stood and grabbed her by the shoulders. There was an unreadable expression on his face and there was an arrogant confidence behind the words he spoke next.

"From now on, you are mine and no one else's. If I ever see another man look at you that way, I'll kill him," Reborn stated.

She was too surprised to object or even respond.

* * *

><p>4. Envy<p>

Reborn hated not being able to do anything. He watched as Luce talked with several men who obviously wanted more than a friendly conversation with her.

Stupid woman! Hadn't she noticed the discreet glances at her legs or the corny pickup lines they kept dropping? Reborn himself had been trying not to stare at the way she looked in that dress.

"What's wrong Reborn? Are you jealous?" Timoteo teased.

It had been Timoteo's idea to throw this stupid dinner in the first place. Reborn didn't even know what it was for. All that mattered to him at the moment was Luce and those bastards around her.

He couldn't expose their relationship though, so he had to hold in his anger and settle for glaring at all of the guys flirting with her.

They had been seeing each other in secret for three months now. The only reason they hadn't gone public was because he insisted on keeping it quiet for her safety.

He was snapped from his thoughts when someone approached Luce and outright asked if she would go home with him.

Reborn felt his temper snap when he heard the creep start talking about all of the things he would do to her. He faintly heard Timoteo asking him to calm down but it was too late.

He crossed the room in quick, furious strides and punched the offender square in the jaw. The whole room immediately fell silent.

"Stay away from her, bastard!" he snarled. "She's taken!"

And with that, he grabbed the bewildered Luce by the arm and stormed out of the room.

In the corner, Timoteo grinned as several of his guardians grumbled and handed him the amount they had bet on.

"I knew it!" he said happily.

* * *

><p>5. Sloth<p>

It was lazy days like this that made Luce the happiest. She'd noticed that they even had some kind of unspoken schedule on these kinds of days. In the morning, she would call Reborn and invite him over. Upon arriving, he would give her flowers he'd bought on his way there and a kiss on the cheek.

Sometimes she'd bake cookies while he helped her or they would just sit down and talk for hours. Of course, he didn't actually talk much but he did listen intently to her ramblings.

Eventually, he would manage to seduce her somehow and whisk her upstairs where they would spend several blissful hours together.

But Luce's favorite part is when they are lying on the bed completely satisfied and exhausted. He allows her to snuggle into his bare chest while he strokes her messy hair.

He then tries to lull her to sleep with soothing words full of promise and comfort but she just laughs and comments on how corny he sounds. The feeling of his heart beating against her cheek brings a smile to her face and she relishes the warmth and security he unknowingly gives her.

This is one of those rare moments where all of Reborn's defenses are down and he looks perfectly content. This is also the only time he is so openly affectionate with her.

She really does wish that lazy days would happen more often.

* * *

><p>6. Wrath<p>

Anguished screams fill the room and another body collapses on the blood-stained floor. Men scramble to get away from the shadowed figure but are stopped by the sound of more gunshots.

The room is dark and there is a copper scent in the air. The floor and walls have been stained with blood. In the center of all the carnage is a man in a fedora who is emitting an aura of anger and vengeance.

The injured boss of the family struggles to get up and escape but is stopped by the heel of an expensive shoe crushing his hand. He winces when the man presses harder, effectively breaking his hand.

"Please let me go! I don't know what I did, but if you let me live I promise it'll be worth it!" he pleads.

"You're pathetic. Begging for your life like the scum you are," Reborn snorts. "People like you aren't necessary, so just die."

With that, he pulls out his gun and takes out all the fury he is feeling on the man. When the man is finally motionless, Reborn stops to inspect his handiwork with a sadistic smirk on his face. He is interrupted by a searing pain in his left leg. It looks like he missed a few. He turns around just in time to see a figure duck deeper into the base.

Reborn slowly walks down the hallway the figure disappeared into. After all, there is no reason to hurry if you are the predator. Eerie shadows loom against the walls and corpses of his victims are scattered in the hallway as if to make way for him. At the very end are four men with their guns drawn and pointing right at him.

How convenient. They have foolishly chosen to stay right where they are and fight him. Maybe he'll toy with them a little to reward their bravery.

"We're not afraid of you! Hurry up and fight us!" the men taunt.

All but one are silenced when several bullets are lodged in the center of their foreheads. The sole survivor gulps and edges a little closer to the wall.

"Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to you Vongola!" the man pleads.

Reborn's eyes narrow and he emits an even more dangerous aura than before. He moves toward the man at a frightening speed and mercilessly snaps an arm.

"You are the famiglia who attempted to assassinate the Giglio Nero's boss aren't you?" Reborn hisses. "Just for that alone, each and every one of you deserve a slow and painful death."

A piercing scream interrupts the stillness of the dark night and then the base falls silent once again.

...

The next morning, he is at the hospital visiting Luce. He silently sits in a chair beside her as she reads the mafia newspaper. The comfortable silence is broken when she lets out a surprised gasp.

"Reborn, look!" Last night, the entire Rivincita family was wiped out!" she exclaims frantically.

He just shrugs. "They were a worthless famiglia anyway," he responds casually. "Besides, they tried to kill you."

They are both silent after that. Luce resumes reading and Reborn goes back to thinking. While pondering, a terrible mix of uneasiness and shock comes to him. It has nothing to do with the famiglia he has recently killed but something entirely different. He has realized something just now. Something that manages to give him a sense of thrill and dread at the same time.

It is at this moment that he finally becomes fully aware of the lengths he is willing to go just to ensure her safety.

* * *

><p>7. Pride<p>

Reborn was truly at peace.

It was a quiet summer night. Crickets and cicadas chirped their tune while the wind whispered through the leaves on the treetops. The elegant balcony they were currently on was bathed in the soft luminous glow of the moon.

Glancing over at her heavily pregnant form (not that he would ever tell her that) reclined in the chair, he allows a rare smile to slip on his face. When she had first told him that he was going to be a father, he'd actually had nothing to say. He'd just stood there in the doorway for a moment before closing the distance between them and giving her a genuine smile and embracing her.

Now, she was due in only a couple of months and as a result, always had that glow of an expectant mother about her. Reborn thought that she had never looked better.

He is abruptly pulled from his musings when he faintly hears Luce speaking to him.

"Reborn, can I ask you something?" she repeats anxiously. There is a ridiculously adorable blush on her face while she is fidgeting nervously and it immediately makes him wary. This can't be good for him.

"Of course you can Luce," he sighs. When there is no reply, he raises an eyebrow at her. "Well?"

She remains silent for a while before suddenly blurting out her question.

"Do you love me?" she asks.

He is taken aback by her sudden thoughts on this matter and is quiet. Why is she asking him this right now? This is an uncomfortable topic for him and he prefers to not dwell on it very often. She'd never asked anything like this before.

Did he love her? Sure he couldn't imagine a life without her and spent every day off he had with her, but did that mean he felt that strongly? A voice inside of him told him that yes, it did. However, there is another voice reminding him of his pride as a hitman.

As an assassin, he only lives to kill. There are to be no other emotions lurking in him besides anger, indifference, and hatred. Other feelings might cause him to become soft and lose his touch. And if a hitman loses his touch, he gets killed. Women are supposed to be one time flings for his brief entertainment, not constant companions that always invoke odd behavior from him.

But this troublesome woman, she had taken everything he had stood for and jumbled it up so that he no longer knew which was right or wrong. It aggravated Reborn to no end.

He scowls at her slightly hopeful expression and steels himself to give her his reply to her annoying question.

"No."

Luce's face falls then, and he can see her lip quiver as if she is about to cry but he chooses to not say anything. Her eyes, filled with happiness moments before, are now swimming with sadness and hurt.

"Of course you don't," she sighs and turns away from him. "I'm sorry to bother you with that silly question then."

He nods and exits the balcony, leaving her to cry to herself and their child.

...

..

.

It all goes downhill from here. She is never quite the same after that and consequently, their relationship suffers. He gradually stops his frequent visits and she quits trying to talk to him. They slowly drift apart and eventually lose all contact with each other. The other Vongola notice this and frequently question Reborn if that is the reason behind his sudden dedication to work. He merely scoffs and drives them away with a threat.

Later on, when his current form is that of an infant's, he curses himself for his stupidity at that time and blames himself. He hasn't heard anything about her in years now and will probably never see her again.

It hurts him to think that they had once been so close, and a mere sin such as pride was all it had taken for everything to fall apart.

* * *

><p>Love it? Like it? Hate it? Whatever you thought about this chapter, please tell me! I love to hear about what readers think!<p>

If there are any errors or things you see I could improve on, don't hesitate to drop a review! Constructive criticism is the best!

Just a reminder, this story is a bunch of unrelated oneshots. So, each chapter is different ok guys? :)

Thanks for reading!

-APersonkindofPerson

P.S. Almost forgot, Rivincita means revenge in Italian. Ironic huh?


	3. History

Hello! *shot*

Yes, I know I haven't updated in... two months? I had a bit of a writer's block for this fic. I'm so sorry!

Er, to be honest I have no idea where this story is actually going... Oh well! On with the chapter!

Remember the three R's: Read, reflect, and review!

**Note: Takes place in the future arc. Slight Uni/Gamma. And some Colonello/Lal if you squint really hard. Interpret as you wish. ^^**

**I still don't own KHR... **

* * *

><p><strong>Inamorata<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Hurry up Uni. Dame-Tsuna can't hold Byakuran off forever.<em>

_..._

_.._

_._

_Why doesn't she do it now?_

_._

_.._

_..._

As if answering his thoughts, the girl whispered something faintly. "I-I'm afraid of dying..." Uni's shoulders shook slightly as she clutched the pacifiers gathered in her arms. _Help me Uncle Reborn._ Those words went unspoken.

Outside the barrier of sky flames Reborn pulled his fedora down further so it cast a shadow on his face, hiding his grim expression. He wouldn't be able to come to her rescue, like he had so many times before.

"I'm sorry Uni. I can't save you from this."

The assassin scowled in frustration. He couldn't just stand here doing nothing. He was Reborn, the world's greatest hitman! He'd stood his ground and resolved situations far worse than this. So why did he want to run away instead of trying to help?

Deep inside his blackened, sinful heart, he knew exactly why he wanted to run away like the coward he really was.

He'd had to make this decision before, many years ago during a life he'd rather not think about. And he had a horrible feeling it would end the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Years ago...<strong>

"Goddamn it all!" Reborn's now tiny fist collided with the tree in front of him, filling the eerily quiet forest with a resounding crack.

None of the chosen seven chose to reply to their comrade's obvious distress. They were still trying to absorb everything that had just happened.

He vaguely heard Lal speaking to the new arrival, a blonde soldier. "What will you do now?"

The rest of their conversation failed to reach Reborn's ears as her question repeated over and over again in his head like a mantra.

_What will you do now? What happens? What about her?_

_..._

_.._

_._

"Luce. We need to talk."

She seemed to sense his dangerous aura, and the Giglio Nero boss looked up and offered him a sorrowful smile. "It's not too bad is it, Reborn?" she asked as she glanced wistfully at her no longer swollen middle. "We'll be fine, I'm sure."

His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her hand and led her to an area where no one would hear them.

"Why didn't you tell any of us? You could've saved the baby!" he ground out. "Now it's gone and you have absolutely nothing, no job and no life! So what do you expect to do now?"

For once, she was completely silent. Luce looked away, her normally cheerful face clouded with sadness. Her voice cracked a bit when she finally spoke, as if she was trying not to cry. "I'm leaving soon, Reborn."

The mafioso stared at her in shock. He could feel a sudden chill within him and his heart tightening painfully. "What?"

She continued to avoid his shocked gaze and spoke hesitantly. "We sky arcobaleno... have short lifespans. I'm going to die soon, and nothing can stop it."

His fists clenched and he fought to keep that terrible mix of panic and anger at bay. "You're going to die."

Luce cast a gloomy look at the forest floor. "I'm scared of death, Reborn. I don't want to die alone."

He should have comforted her, reassured her everything would be all right, but he couldn't do that.

Saying those things meant admitting defeat. She'd know how much he really cared and there would be no going back after that. An irreversible line would be crossed.

So he followed his instincts and did what he did best: he pushed her away.

"Che. And what do you want me to do about it?" He wouldn't be able to give her the words of comfort she desperately needed. She should know that by now. _I wish I could tell you Luce..._

"Would you come with me?"

He stood there, momentarily taken aback by her sudden request. "What?"

Still, she kept smiling. "Would you at least be with me when I die?" A laugh. "It won't seem as scary if someone I love is beside me." The last part of her sentence hung heavy in the air, the fact that she'd openly admitted to loving him only adding to the growing tension. She tilted her head to the side and patiently waited to see if he would take the bait; did he love her too?

Reborn remained silent, cursing himself for actually considering it. Lal's question popped into his head again, repeating itself insistently.

...

..

.

_What will you do now?_

_._

_.._

_..._

"...Of course not. This is none of my business." Reborn turned his back to her and began walking away, not seeing her disappointment.

"I see." Luce sighed. "It was stupid of me to assume you felt the same way. I apologize."

He paused and nodded his head in acknowledgment, still not looking at her. He couldn't afford to look back.

"So I guess this is goodbye then, paranoid hitman-san."

"...I suppose it is," he stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way back to where the others were.

.

..

...

_I'm sorry I couldn't help you Luce._

_..._

_.._

_._

A few months later, the sky arcobaleno was pronounced missing.

* * *

><p>She was afraid of death too.<p>

Reborn watched orange flames engulf Uni as she held the pacifiers of their fallen comrades. It was all up to her now. She had chosen to sacrifice herself and now she was paying the price.

Uni let out a frightened whimper. The flames surrounding her dimmed and began to grow smaller. Her will was wavering.

Reborn growled in frustration. He hated being so useless. A quick scan over most of Tsuna's guardians told him they felt the same way. But what else could they do? The barrier refused to break, no matter how many times they attacked it.

_At this rate, Byakuran will end up killing her._

A loud yell echoed throughout the battlefield then, surprising everyone. Reborn looked up just in time to see Basil and all the box animals coordinating an attack. _It won't work._ Despite his thoughts however, he tensed and prepared himself to step into the fray.

"Super Nova Ocean!"

A blinding light. Then, an ear-splitting crack filled the air. Reborn watched as thin spider web cracks spread throughout the barriers. _It's good enough. I should be able to make it through._

But before he could jump into the small opening, a certain blonde beat him to it. "Princess!"

Reborn relaxed. He hadn't expected Gamma to show up, but Uni would be fine now. He trusted Gamma to take care of her.

He smiled ruefully as the two exhanged a few words. Gamma drew Uni into a hug before they disappeared, their clothes the only indication they were there in the first place.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for your grandmother, mother, and you Uni. I was a coward. But at least I was able to warn someone else not to make the same mistakes right?_

_._

_.._

_..._

...

..

.

Reborn was glad Gamma had listened to his warning. He hated it when history repeated itself.

* * *

><p>I know it probably sucks.<p>

So my first update in months and it's short and I couldn't really remember how the final scene with Uni and Gamma went. Sigh. I actually had no clue where this one was going, it practically wrote itself.

Well, be sure to tell me what you thought. Please review!

This story probably has only about one or two chapters left. Depends on whatever I write. Eh.


End file.
